A Second Spawning
by Eliza Ghost
Summary: A second baby wouldn't be so bad, would it? After tucking Rachel into bed, Cuddy and House wait for the results of an at home pregnancy test they've been putting off for a few days. Neither is quite sure or ready to admit what they want.


**A/N: This isn't set during any particular episode, just around the time Huddy was at it's peak. Obviously, I don't own the show or it's characters. My old House one shot got a few new notes, and I got the urge to try my hand at these characters again. Hope you enjoy!**

"What do you think, Rachel?" Lisa Cuddy spoke softly as she stroked her sleeping daughter's hair. "Do you want a little brother or sister?" There was something so peaceful and sweet about a sleeping toddler that made it tempting to want a second go at motherhood, despite the exhaustion and tantrums. Of course, being a single mother was one matter - having another child with Gregory House would be an entirely different one.

She kissed Rachel on the forehead and tucked in her blanket before leaving the room. House was in the living room, talking loudly on the phone, probably to his team or Wilson. "I don't care what Guerra said. Do it anyways. Ask Wilson." _His team, then._

"House," Cuddy called, still lingering in the hall.

He held up a finger, signaling his girlfriend to wait. "Tell him he can finish his lunch after. _Yes,_ I know he thinks I owe him lunch. Remind him that-"

She sighed. " _House_."

He turned around and looked at her, this time doing her the decency of looking her in the eyes instead of focusing on his call. "Yes?"

Wordlessly, she held up the box containing the unused pregnancy test they'd bought earlier that day.

"Got to go," House said into his phone, "they're about to announce the results of the Olympic breaststroke." He pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up before any of them could question what he was really up to.

"It's the moment of truth," she said, staring at the box.

"Actually, the moment of truth will be in about three minutes. You see, you have to pee on the stick and wait before the pesky thing tells you if you're pregnant or not."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, but her tone contained no malice. She was pretty sure he was trying to lighten the mood and not, in fact, just being an asshole. In fact, he'd been handling the whole thing much better than she'd expected. "Alright. Here goes nothing." And yet, she couldn't quite convince her feet to move. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Think of streams."

That was enough to put a damper on the tension and get her moving. She shook her head fondly at his sass and walked off, leaving House sitting alone with his thoughts. And his phone.

He'd been tempted to spill the beans to Wilson, of course. Then he decided it would be best to wait if there were any beans to spill. He was almost surprised his friend hadn't figured out something was up with him and Cuddy the past few days. Maybe wilson had and had decided to mind his own business? Oh, who was House kidding, James Wilson was a grade A meddler. What would his best friend think? Would he be terrified at the prospect of House being a father? Happy for him? Without Jame's influence, House almost wasn't sure how he should feel about it.

Cuddy returned moments later, stick in hand. "Three minutes."

"Perfect. Just enough time to reheat my french fries." He got up and retrieved them from the fridge.

"Three minutes is too long," Cuddy said, setting the pregnancy test on the counter. "Besides, I like them better cold."

He held out the fries to her.

"Thank you."

After swallowing a mouthful of cold fries himself, House said, "You know, people already mistake me for your baby daddy whenever we're out in public with spawn numero uno." It was true. House had been mistaken for Rachel's father several times this past week alone.

"She does sort of look like you."

"To think, in nine months we could be the stereotypical nuclear family." On the outside, at least, they would look like any family.

"I can't believe you're not freaking out."

He shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because this is entirely unplanned."

"That's not always a bad thing."

"Guess not." she smiled and took his hand.

After several minutes, House announced that the real moment of truth was upon them. He held up the test, Cuddy so close to him, he could feel her breath.

House said, "it's negative."

"Yeah..." She took the test from him "Am I crazy, or do you sound disappointed."

"You're definitely crazy." He moved to a chair. "I'd be a lousy father. You dodged a bullet." He didn't sound convinced, though.

"That's not true, Greg."

A moment of silence passed between them, each wondering if they were thinking the same thing - and they were - that there was nothing stopping them from trying for a baby if they both wanted it, this time on purpose. Before either one could make up their mind about what to say, House's ringtone went off.

"Answer it," Cuddy said gently, giving him permission to distract himself.

He hesitated, then picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, I know the summer Olympics aren't this year. Tell him not to worry about it." There was a pause as House's team all talked at him. Cuddy could just barely hear their various voices from where she sat. "Fine." House sighed and stood up, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He turned to Cuddy with a halfhearted smile. "I'll be back soon. The kids need me."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll wait up for you."

House opened his mouth, then shut it again and nodded. She watched as he limped out the door, then went quietly back to Rachel's room, just to get another glimpse of her sweet baby.


End file.
